roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Analogue
Personality Christopher is a fantastically flamboyant man. He dresses the part, walks the walk and makes sure to have a grand old time doing it. While he delights in schadenfreude and banter, the villain doesn’t particularly enjoy sadism in its other forms: though that doesn’t mean he isn’t willing to get his hands dirty. Having grown very used to leadership, the man is self-assured and lazy; enjoying cheap thrills, comforts, and laughing at his own jokes. Make no mistake: Analogue is a cunning man that puts his own interests first, and extends his care to very few people. While most know him as a sarcastic yet firm hand, those close to him find a far more relaxed, jokey and still equally dry man. Oddly, the villain holds an uncanny contempt for both the ruling class and hero society as a whole: to the extent that it overrides his usual aversion to genuine sadism and playful demeanour, and gives way to something far darker. Backstory One was provided two meals a day in the Chamberlin Camps: morning and evening. Porridge in the morning and soup in the evening; bread was a currency- one of many- to buy favours of other workers. A bar of soap here, a box of cigarettes there; the underground of the little island had its own economy and laws. Of all the underworlds’ financial expeditions, few were ambitious as “The Aegis”: a colossal, subterranean bunker for the world’s worst to shelter in, in the event of another Day Zero. Workers were picked from debtors: flown halfway across the world and locked away until they had worked away their bill. And, when simply one was not enough, the family was taken too. That was how Christopher found himself alone in the mines. Relatives were immediately separated: a sensible choice, given how prone hopeful people are to escape plots. The foreman’s ethic was that an alone worker was a safe worker, and so it came to be that cells were shuffled almost monthly: never allowing lasting companionship between workers. One worked 12 hours a day, with two rests during. The only reason a twelve-year-old Analogue was able to survive so long was due to his mutation; a fact that did not go unnoticed by the enforcers. Beatings- both by guards, and by fellow inmates- were the kindest of the atrocities suffered by the boy during his five year stay in the Aegis. The rest he never speaks of, even to his closest confidants; but the glassed over look in his eye whenever he is reminded of the facility’s existence is enough for most men to know not to pry. At fifteen, the man made his first attempt at escape, and succeeded on his second at seventeen. Christopher never found out what happened to his family, nor did he particularly care to investigate further. He turned to laughter in the mines as a coping mechanism, the flamboyant demeanour now thoroughly ingrained in his personality. When he reintegrated with larger society, the man had nothing but contempt for ‘heroes’ that supposedly protected all, and even moreso for the ruling class that they supported. He couldn’t fit neatly into the world, without any qualifications of his own coupled with his culture shock, and found the dejected villains like him far more ready company than law abiding citizens. From mugger to gang leader, Christopher over time became notorious as the villain ‘Analogue’: having a grand time living the good life, and thoroughly enjoying taking the heroes down a peg or three. He is extensively trained and practiced at most forms of cqc, shooting, and larceny, and has no plans of settling down any time soon. Resources Smalltime gang (12 non combatant civilians) 1x block of flats in the slums $43,114 savings, annual income of $110,000 Equipment and Weaponry Nanofiber gloves, arm-guards, greaves and vest. 10kN armour apiece. Reinforced cane: wooden coat, steel spine. Specialisations Larceny, Fencing, Mining, Gambling, subterfuge, Leadership, CQC, freerunning, shooting. Quirk Type Mutation Clockwork Heart The user's muscles are unnaturally springy and able to retain tension far more efficiently than an average human. The muscle in both of Analogue's hands, arms, upper chest and upper back is even more uniquely toned: designed to disperse kinetic energy as efficiently as possible. This biology on the aforementioned areas grants him 300°C of heat resistance and -10°C cold resistance only in those specific areas. There is a metaphorical analogue clock inside the user's heart, capable of storing and unleashing bursts of kinetic energy. The clock is wound by a full rotation of the user's arm, taking one second per wind. The user must be stationary, and cannot be performing any other task while winding in order to mitigate the risk of heart failure. The clock may be wound a maximum of 4 times, and each wind may be spent in order to reduce any of the user's cooldowns by 1 turn. The user's physical strength is doubled. Punches are 10kN, kicks are 12kN and the user's jump height, distance and speed is doubled: but this only applies for the first use of that limb. Afterwards, the muscles in each limb must spend a turn regaining their tension before they can be used at their full strength again: otherwise they are completely average strength. Corkscrew burst: twisting muscles unleash a burst of kinetic energy from the user's hand, dealing no kN damage but knocking anything touching the palm back by 10 metres at 15m/s. Anything above 3m in height is pushed back 5m, and above 6m is only pushed back 2. Anything bolted down is not pushed back. This ability only affects objects under 200kg. This is useful as a parry for attacks, absorbing up to 10kN damage. This move has a 1 turn cooldown. Weakness Any electric-based attack above 50mA that is conducted through his body gives Analogue a small heart attack: losing all of his charges and stunning him for 1s on top of any other effect that the attack would have (provided he is carrying any charges). Due to the amount of stress placed on his heart, Analogue's maximum is reduced by 1 for every 4 turns he keeps the maximum amount of charges inside him: in other words, after 4 turns of holding in his maximum charges (4) this maximum is decreased to 3. Four turns more of holding 3, the maximum is reduced to 2. Being struck by a force of above 3kN in the heart will force him to lose half of his current winds, 6kN will force him to lose all of them. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:Villains Category:OC Villains